Alls Fair In Love And Magic
by Rebellious Hurricane
Summary: Michael/OC Hogwarts AU: A little field trip to the Ministry has some unexpected turns.
1. Chapter 1

Alls Fair is based on the wonderful LettieBoBettie's work on tumblr, especially on asksupermagickids. This is just my little fun project. This is a Michael/OFC story.

* * *

It was a field trip to the Ministry for the kids, Chuck had thought it a good idea. His son, Michael, was already in a pretty high job for his age of 32, specifically in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Chuck sighed happily, remembering Michael's years at Hogwarts. He helped Bobby, Crowley, Missouri, Ellen, and the two year sevens along on the ride herd the younger kids in.

Unknowingly a young woman slipped in, next to Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle. She had long white hair and a beanie covering the crown of her head and ears and large sunglasses covering her eyes. She was carrying a briefcase and wore high heels along with some kind of uniform under a thick black coat.

Dean and Jo stared unabashedly at her.

"I like your shoes," Jo commented first, earning a smile and a Russian accented thank you from the woman.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors, and in the middle of winter?" Dean asked next.

The woman's smile stayed, "I have sensitive eyes."

Meanwhile Michael came had come down to greet them and was chatting with his father. He spotted the woman and, amused, asked his father, "Should you really be letting the children talk to strangers? I know we did it, but still." Chuck looked over and panicked. Michael laughed. "Don't worry, father, she's here for me. I didn't expect her so early though." Michael gestured to her and she ruffled Dean and Jo's hair before making her way over.

"Hello Gospodin Shirley," her accent peaked out further. "Direktor Shirley." She nodded her head toward Chuck. She turned back to Michael, "It's in the briefcase."

"Bring it into my office upstairs. I suppose we'll show the children our offices first." Michael smiled at his father and led the way to the offices. He and the young woman entered his office first then came back out without the briefcase. For the rest of the tour the young woman stuck around with the students, close to Michael's side. Chuck thought he saw them holding hands once or twice.

"The girl seems a little off," he heard Bobby comment during the middle of the tour.

"Awhile back, didn't the Prophet announce the discovery of a new Being?" Missouri, the only one who read the Prophet through, asked. "I remember them saying something about them having cat eyes and elf ears but otherwise being human looking. They used magic too."

"Could she be one of them?"

"It is possible." Chuck hummed to himself, it was certainly suspicious she kept her eyes and ears covered up, but the way she and Michael kept glancing at each other then looking away made his heart warm…maybe he could write a book about them. Yes…a fantasy about a wizard falling in love with a strange magical creature. Michael would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

They managed down the stairs when a bolt of magic flew past them. Wizards in black robes and masks blocked the door. One to the side reached for Dean. As Michael and the teachers got their wands out, shouting for the children to get behind them, the young woman kicked off one of her shoes in the one to the side's direction. It impaled his hand. He let out a screech of pain.

One in the middle spotted her, "Bitch where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, kicking off the other shoe in his direction and drawing a wand. "Confringo!" Several of the wizards in her way were cast aflame as the teachers and headmaster worked against several others.

The short battle soon ended as the aurors flooded in and captured the ones who had not fled. None revealed anything upon interrogation. The young woman sighed, apparently having lost her shoes for good.

Jo went up to her. "I want a pair of those shoes." The young woman smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Ah that was very good of you to help us, Miss…" Chuck started, asking for her name.

"Blokirovka. Nika Blokirovka sir," she introduced herself graciously.

"That name seems familiar…" Chuck took a moment to think. "Ah you're the young muggle author!"

She blushed, "Ah, yes. I write non-magical books. It is a shame you do not recognize it from elsewhere… my family runs a wizarding school like Hogwarts back home in Russia. It is named after us."

"Oh wait, the Lock family! Yes I know you now. I visited when you were a child. Little Nika."

She smiled, "That is where I remember your name Direktor."

"Wait so you have teaching experience?"

"Of course Direktor, I studied the lessons in my youth and helped the teachers in my adolescence." He whispered something in her ear and she nodded vigorously. She then paled. "Mikhail, what will Mikhail think?"

"What dorogoĭ?" Michael asked, coming up behind her and enveloping her in a hug. Quietly he said, "I thought we had lost you for a minute there." She proceeded to whisper in his ear. "It would be a good idea for you….I'd miss you but I will visit monthly…" She hopped up and down and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Thank you Misha," she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Direktor, too. This is a great opportunity."

"You'll start out helping each teacher until next year when your classes will be made available. It is important my students learn about other wizarding cultures."


End file.
